031515ErisioLibby
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering languidLachesis LL at 15:33 -- GC: ((test)) LL: ((ready bb)) LL: ((??)) GC: ((yes i am redy)) LL: ((god help you m'boy)) GC: ((god is already dead)) LL: Erisio, you have entered a portal sent by this mysterious "Libby" everyone talks aobut. You find yourself in a large library. Libby is pouring a cup of tea as you arrive. "Aah, you must be Erisio. Tea?" GC: "Oh, yes,thank you, you must be The Oracle that Sami talked about, nice to meet you" LL: "And it's nice to meet you." She smiles softly, and pours a second cup of tea. "Did Sami warn you about how dangerous this is?" GC: "I was told you were suffering from a memory problem, and that I could help." LL: "You could -possibly- help. However, I think you need to know the danger, before we begin, so you can choose for yourself whether or not to accept the danger." GC: "What dangers are there?" LL: "I am old. Older than dirt. Literally. The dirt of your universe is barely a fraction of my lifetime." LL: "This means I have lots of memories, and my mind is... foreign... to shorter lived species." GC: "I see.." LL: "Some of the things I know, and the way my mind works, may cause severe or irreperable damage to your psyche. Your Classpect means you can steal my memories. I cannot control which memories you will steal. Only you can." LL: "If you steal the wrong ones, you may find parts of your mind and your memories overwritten." GC: "I can understand what you mean by dangerous, then.." GC: Erisio sips his tea carefully. GC: "I think I can do it" LL: "Very well. I will attempt to relax my defenses, and allow you to try." LL: OK Erisio, first I'm going to need three mind rolls from you. GC: can I roll something to try and give myself an advantage of focus? LL: yeah, you can roll will LL: You are too rattled to focus. GC: ok so that*s a bust. Erisio decaptchalouges the mind skull and the mind triangle, in an attempt to give himself some mind boosts GC: ((each one is a +1, right)) LL: mind skull gives +2, mind triangle gives +1 GC: Oh!, then thats an 8, and two 6s LL: ok. LL: You receive three bits of Libby's mind. LL: The first, you see Libby and Ghost!Jack, getting into a fight in her office. She yells, "I wont let you hurt them, they're just CHILDREN!" before the memory fades away. LL: The second, you suddenly have a work knowledge of the twink script. LL: The third, sadly you rolled a bad will GC: hoh boy LL: Pick Door [[|#1]], Door [[|#2]], or Door [[|#3]] LL: not actual memos GC: 1 LL: First, let's look at what fates you narrowly avoided. LL: Behind Door [[|#2]]: Visions of the HorrorTerrors. You can meet and carry on conversations with echoes of the horrorterrors when they were once players, ghosts that inhabit their planets, but are completely mad. LL: Behind Door [[|#3]]: Blindness. You have stolen the memory of Libby's blinding, and in respond to the trauma, your brain has shut off your optical receptors. LL: Are you ready for DOOR [[|#1]]? GC: yes -- gardeningCatastrophe GC sweats -- LL: ARE YOU HYPE? GC: YES LL: Behind Door [[|#1]]: I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream: You have lost the ability to speak, and your typing is now stilted. You have a hard time expressing yourself, as thousands of alien thoughts race through your head. GC: ((stilted?)) LL: generally, any secrets erisio knows, he will have a hard time conveying LL: you're welcome to speak on other topics LL: in type LL: but secrets are hard. LL: Any questions? LL: Also you can get your ability to speak back LL: but it will take time GC: so much for Erisio helping, like at all LL: Since Game needs to start, we're going to say that Libby attempted to help but was unsuccessful. I'll notify Sami of your predicament, and see you on Derse. LL: HUEHUEhUE GC: Hue indeed GC: thanks for teh log and disability LL LL: NP BB -- gardeningCatastrophe GC ceased pestering languidLachesis LL at 16:10 --